


Don't Dream It's Over

by midnightwriter4747



Series: Defying Gravity [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwriter4747/pseuds/midnightwriter4747
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Kurt have graduated from high school. They're still together. Everything is perfect. They've got their friends, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Sebastian Smythe, and Blaine Anderson. Even though three of them are exes of the boys. Kurt is waiting to get into NYADA, along with Rachel. Finn still isn't sure what he'd do in New York, if Kurt gets in. Also, Finn wants to know if the kid Rachel is carrying is his or Puck's. He's starting to feel that it's his. <br/>Of course, the peace doesn't last long, it never seems to. What happens when Kurt gets some devestating news? And Finn makes a huge decision that affects him and Kurt's relationship, and seems to split them up. Will they get back together? Or will this be the end of Furt as we know it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Dream It's Over

“Finn!” Kurt exclaimed. “My NYADA letter came in! Come on, Finn, you got to come home now!”

Burt had gone on a trip during the summer, off to California or something, so Kurt was staying at Finn’s. Finn wasn’t even sure if Burt knew that he and Kurt were dating. Of course, they weren’t exactly subtle in front of Burt. If he knew though, wouldn’t he have had the talk with Finn already? He thought that all fathers, whether they’d be fathers of girls, or gay sons, would have the talk when their kid started to date. Or, with their kid’s boyfriend. He was sure of it. Okay, so he and Kurt were both over eighteen, but they still lived with their parents.

“Okay, I’ll be there in a bit, sweetie,” Finn said before he hung up the phone.

“Was that Kurt?” Rachel asked, as Finn pocketed his phone quick.

“Yeah, he wants me to go home, because he got his NYADA letter back, and probably wants me to celebrate with him.”

“Well, tell him I said congratulations.” Rachel’s face looked almost hard, like she wasn’t being completely sincere with Finn.

“You haven’t gotten yours yet, have you?” Finn asked, sounding worried.

“I’ll get mine,” Rachel said, cheering up. “It’s inevitable that I’ll get mine, because I _know_ I’m good enough to get in.”

“Well, I should go before he calls again,” Finn said, getting up. He gave Rachel a quick hug, and then walked out of the house. He got in his car, and soon he was home. He walked in, and called out, “Kurt, sweetie, where are you?” He was worried, all the lights were off.

The light closest to the hallway when you entered turned on. Then, the hallway light turned on. “Hey, Finn,” Kurt said, smiling. “I’m sorry for no lights, it’s just it helps me think.” Finn just shrugged. Kurt had a bunch of weird little quirks and/or habits, and Finn had learned just to put up with them. “Here’s my letter.” He handed Finn an envelope that was still sealed.

“Didn’t you open it?” Finn asked, curiously.

“I was hoping you would, actually,” Kurt said, giving Finn a wide smile. “I would love to hear that I made it from you.”

Finn reached over, grabbed the letter from Kurt, and ripped it open. His face fell as he read the first couple of lines. He didn’t want to be the one to have to tell him this. But, he knew Kurt was expecting him to, so, he cleared his throat, and said, “You didn’t make it, Kurt. I’m so sorry.”

Kurt looked like he was about to cry. Finn went to grab him, and Kurt just shoved him away. He then went running out of the hall, though how he maneuvered through the dark was a mystery to Finn. Now, when it came to Kurt and Finn, they didn’t argue much, or whatever this was considered. He wasn’t sure what the protocol called for. But, he loved Kurt, so he went after him, trying to follow him.

He found Kurt snuggled up underneath Finn’s blankets on the bed. He could hear the sobs erupting from the baritone, and Finn wove into the bed, so they were snuggling. He made Kurt face him, so that now, instead of Kurt sobbing onto the pillow he had been clutching, he was sobbing into Finn’s shirt. Finn didn’t mind though.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Finn said, rubbing Kurt’s hair affectionately. “Can’t you try again?”

“I-I-I won’t make it. If I c-c-couldn’t make it the f-f-first time, who to say I-I-I’m gonna m-m-make the s-s-s-second time,” Kurt wailed. “It’s o-o-over. M-m-my dreams are d-d-dead. I’m nothing, Finn. Nothing!”

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Finn cooed. “We’ll figure something out, I promise. Isn’t their another school you could go to? What about UCLA? Or maybe, if you’re still set on going to New York, why not NYU? Wouldn’t that work?”

Kurt looked up at him, and Finn took his sleeves, and wiped the tears off Kurt’s face. “NYADA was my dream school,” Kurt muttered. “I really wanted to go there, and now that I can’t, I don’t know.”

“You can get into NYU or UCLA,” Finn said, determinedly. “You’re good enough, I _know_ you are, sweetie.”

“If I was good enough, I would’ve gotten into NYADA,” Kurt said, absentmindedly.

“Screw NYADA,” Finn said. When Kurt looked at him funnily, Finn smiled. “I’m serious, Kurt. If they don’t think you’re good enough, screw ‘em. They obviously don’t know talent when it’s staring at them in the face.”

Kurt laughed at that, and Finn smiled. He liked to hear Kurt laugh; it was one of the best sounds in the world. “We’ll get you into another school. One that’s even better than NYADA.” He gave Kurt a gentle kiss on the forehead. “Any school would be lucky to have you, even NYADA. You’re smart, and a good student, and damn, you sing like an angel.”

Kurt looked at Finn, and smiled. “Thanks for believing in me, Finn,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome,” Finn said.

“Finn,” Kurt said, sounding uncertain.

“Yeah sweetie?” Finn asked, curious to what his boyfriend wanted.

“Can you sing me to sleep? I want to take a nap.”

Finn smiled at that. “I’d be happy to,” he whispered. He started to sing one of his and Kurt’s favorite songs.

 _Say goodbye to not knowing when_  
The truth in my whole life began  
Say goodbye to not knowing how to cry  
You taught me that

 _And I’ll remember the strength that you gave me_  
Now that I’m standing on my own  
I’ll remember the way that you saved me  
I’ll remember

 _Inside I was a child_  
That could not mend a broken wing  
Outside I looked for a way  
To teach my heart to sing

 _And I’ll remember the love that you gave me_  
Now that I’m standing on my own  
I’ll remember the way that you changed me  
I’ll remember

 _I learned to let go_  
Of the illusion that we can possess  
I learned to let go  
I travel in stillness  
And I’ll remember happiness  
Mmmmm...

 _And I’ll remember the love that you gave me_  
Now that I’m standing on my own  
I’ll remember the way that you changed me  
I’ll remember

 _No, I’ve never been afraid to cry_  
And I finally have a reason why  
I’ll remember  
No, I’ve never been afraid to cry  
And I finally have a reason why  
I’ll remember  
No, I’ve never been afraid to cry  
And I finally have a reason why  
I’ll remember

When Finn stopped, he smiled because his Kurt, his angel, was sleeping peacefully, snuggling into Finn’s chest. Finn almost wished he could get up, but he also liked this, because it was perfect. This whole feeling of being loved, it was absolutely the best feeling in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs Used:  
> I'll Remember by Madonna


End file.
